Virgin Diaries
by YukiMC
Summary: Ichigo starts to wonder if Rukia is more experienced than him, if she's had a boyfriend before and whether she's a virgin. Will the truth be too much for him to handle? IchigoxRuki IchiRuki lemons
1. Chapter 1

AN: Hey guys, so I wanted to make this a one shot but I'm not patient enough. It's going to be about 5 chapters like Uncomfortable Understanding, which no I did not forget, I'll write the next chapter to that today too. Warning before you read this has a lot of sexual themes. Ichi-nii is not as innocent as he makes people believe *heuh heuh*. I love perverted Ichigo, almost as much as possesive Ichigo haha!

Anyways enjoy, this is the first chapter, Wet Dreams -heh heh, I'm a pervert-.

**Disclaimer: I own Ichigo's perversion...nothing more...nothing less...**

* * *

It was a hot day in Karakura as the temperatures reached into the high 90s and a poor AC sputtered and pushed to cool the house of the demanding family that live there. Karin mercilessly kept pushing the down arrow willing it to make the room colder. It looked as if it was going to give out at any minute so the unruly teen gave up trying to cool herself in front of it, knowing full well that she was 5 seconds away from destroying it with her own hands.

In the kitchen, the 17 year old teenager Ichigo Kurosaki inelegantly shoved his head into the refrigerators freezer, hoping to get a cooler body temperature. Once Ichigo got comfortable and started to slowly turn into a popsicle, a swift kick to his side that landed him a couple feet away and making him fall on his side, disturbed his tranquil peace.

Quickly recovering, Ichigo stood up angrily, "Why'd you do that old man?!" He said as he glared dangerously at his father, threatening to repay him for his disturbance but ten times worse.

"Ichigo my boy, what are you doing down here? Aren't you supposed to be making me some grand children with my beautiful Rukia-chan?" Isshin cooed with a wiggle of his arms clasped tightly in front of him and a wiggle in his hips no man should EVER have, ESPECIALLY not his father.

"What?!" His sons' face quickly became flushed and his eyes dared to bug out of his head. "How could you say something like that to your son you pervert?"

"Oh, don't act like you haven't noticed how delicious Rukia-chan has become after 17 months. I mean she was pretty hot before but it looks like my 'third daughter' had a growth spurt. At least it felt that way when I hugged her…" Ichigo's father drifted off into his thoughts. Speaking even more lewd observations of his friend, "I wonder if Rukia-chan is more experienced in that department, I mean you are a baby Ichi-chan, I'm sure every teenager in your school is more experienced than my stubborn son…" and with that Ichigo decked his father feeling the crunch of breaking his nose with satisfaction. Without taking a second glance at the unconscious man that lay back in the kitchen floor, but not forgetting to grab a frozen treat from the freezer, Ichigo stalked off looking redder than he ever has in his life. An observation his _dear _sister Karin didn't forget to announce with a smirk as he stomped up the stairs.

Sadly even though he got away from the scene, the vivid imagery his father drew in his brain didn't elude him. He now wondered what she would feel like if he hugged her and was begrudgingly jealous that his father had the confidence to throw himself at her whenever he wanted. He also wondered if she was experienced and that type of thing too. I mean she _is _150 or something; she can't be as innocent as she carries herself, could she?

Thinking the frozen treat in his tight grasp would cool the 'itching' areas of his body, he ripped the wrapper off and shoved it his mouth as he opened his bedroom and met the sight that was graced upon him.

Lying on his bed was Rukia intently reading a manga. She was wearing a thin cloth, thigh high, tomato red summer dress, that road up her thighs promiscuously. Her small dainty feet with nails painted dark purple, kicked unconsciously as she read, obviously not noticing Ichigo's return. His gaze drifted down her small curved calves and up her pale, toned thighs with an increasingly heated gaze. Slowly, his eyes inspected her lower half until her upper thighs were shown and mockingly cut off to his leering by cloth. This created a blackened shadow in between the crevices of her legs that he internally battled with himself on whether or not he should be happy he couldn't see or not. He didn't even notice that his food slid out of his mouth at the beginning of his observation or that it started to melt in his hand. Everything in his brain told himself to stop gawking like a perverted idiot; screaming for him to end the embarrassment. Sadly his eyes had a mind of their own and not just that organ rose to look at the circular curve of her firm but more than voluptuous ass. Lingering a bit longer, his eyes finally dropped to the small of her back and tiny waist, amazed at the difference of the fullness of her hips but flatness of stomach. 'Under all those clothes she wore she really did have an hourglass figure', Ichigo thought and continued to look up her delicately curved back and onto the dark mist of black hair. Flicking his eyes slightly to the right 'Hazel met Violet' as her smoldering eyes filled with anger connected with his. Looking down he saw a tinge of pink on her cheeks and a cute pout on her light pink kissable lips. 'Rukia really is beautiful isn't she?' he thought, almost losing his breath looking at her visage.

"Why were you staring at me Ichigo?" Rukia asked hotly.

Caught red handed and proof shown annoyingly in the little attention he paid to the melted frozen treat in his hand. He quickly disposed of said item and wiped his hands on the paper towels he left on his desk. Ichigo gathered himself enough to peer at the still fuming Rukia who had already adjusted her clothing and was sitting in an upright position, arms crossed and pouting.

'Damn she's cute' surprisingly even more so with her new bob. Ichigo smirked and replicated her arms by crossing them too. "I wasn't staring, I was wondering why you were lying on my bed, we talked about how you're not allowed to do that."

With this, she smirked also, still not allowing herself to alleviate the anger in her eyes making the up turned grimace much more viscous than need be. "Oh and here I thought you were leering at me like a perverted baboon in heat. Maybe you should've kept that popsicle in your mouth so I wouldn't have had to see your mouth gape open. I swear I almost saw you drool." She completed with a snicker.

All the while Ichigo's smirk started to slack and heat rushed to his face as he started to defend himself.

"Cut it, I don't want to hear. Listen I'm going to take a shower. It's way too hot in here." Ichigo mentally nodded in agreement but for another reason. "Try not to fantasize about me." She teased as she walked past and swayed her hips as she left the room. Cackling, yes cackling is the only way he could describe the evilness that escaped her, all along the way as she closed the bathroom door and left Ichigo to his thoughts.

* * *

Left to his own devices, Ichigo soon realized that ignoring the rush of lewd images wouldn't work. _Him running his fingers up her silky smooth thigh, feeling the shiver her body couldn't hold back from the hot trail his fingers left until he grabbed hold of her pert ass and.. .' _Oh my god stop!' His heart was racing and face flushed as he was struck by his own perversion. Despite his rather course language and demeanor he rarely expressed his vocabulary sexually in the way that his thoughts were leading. Sure he may have dreamt about Rukia every now in then in a compromising position here and there. He having dirty thoughts about her randomly was not new at all. The sudden desire to kiss her until she was breathless, whimpering, and begging for more; to turn her around and plow her until she couldn't walk the next day was…shamefully… not new in his minds inner workings. No the surprise that she _teased_ him was also egging at him. Does that mean she knew what he was thinking? That she's been in those positions before, but with some other guy? The sudden realization angered him and sparked a desire to find that guy and kill him before nights end enveloped his thoughts. Calming himself he thought, does that mean she's more experienced than me? Is she even a virgin?

Ichigo was not gay or very innocent either despite rumor, not at all, especially not around…her. He usually had a better hold on his wandering thoughts when it came to the opposite sex. Ignoring their sometimes blatant sexual advances on him or avoiding the smut magazines guys passed around in the locker room after PE. Keigo's vivid explanations gave him all the information he needed to know even though he acted like he was tuning him out when he went on his infamous rants. He had an image to uphold and he also didn't want to get that much attention so that girls threw themselves at him more than they already did thinking he was gay. The rumor had its perks; no guy was brave enough to mock him for it except Keigo who always got a thorough beating for questioning his man hood.

"Hey you want to take a shower next?"

"Yeah, that would be great; I'm all sticky from that popsicle."

"Want me to lick it off?"

Ichigo twisted his neck so fast he got whiplash and cursed himself. "What?" he countered yelling a little more than necessary.

Laughing haughtily, Rukia forced out words in between elated breaths. "Kidding dumbass, you're so uptight." She chuckled. She enjoyed making him squirm and teasing him with phrases she read her shoujo manga characters say to the boy they liked. She herself didn't understand what they fully meant and seeing Ichigo react because he did, made it all the more enjoyable to watch.

Ichigo only stared at her in annoyance. He gazed down her still wet body as a drop of water fell from her locks, swooped down the creases in her shoulder blades and ran down in between her emphasized cleavage from crossing her arms, as the drop disappeared in the damned….towel?! "What the hell Rukia, where are your clothes?"

"I forgot them before I got in the shower."

"Then why aren't you in Yuzu and Karin's room to change?" He questioned incredulously.

"I left my change of clothes in here, idiot!" Rukia's emotions suddenly changed from being pleased to now fuming. Running over to where Ichigo sat on his bed she expertly kicked him in the shin while clutching her towel like a life line.

"Shit, you bitch!" Ichigo now hunched over tending to his bruised leg.

Suddenly a boom sounded and Rukia lost grasp of her towel causing it to fall cascading down her body like curtains on a stage, which starred none other than Rukia Kuchiki's creamy pale, unmarred, hair less, and perfect body. His eyes took in all that he could. The perky and full breasts that weren't as small as he previously thought, that he imagined could fit perfectly in his hands, the sharp curve inward towards her tiny, pale, and toned waist, which then expanded out wide for her hourglass hips. He didn't get to see anything lower than that because she quickly but gracefully grabbed her towel, tied it securely around her lithe figure and sucker punched him right in the face. Enough to knock him out for the night, or possibly even longer.

* * *

AN: So what did you guys think? Is it too lewd? This first chapter is just Ichi's initial curiosity almost like a prologue of sorts. Tell me if I should keep going, what I should change, feedback, and comments. But most of all THANK YOU for taking time out of your day to read!

Don't worry guys the next chapter will be posted tomorrow. I just have to make some quick check ups and decide if I want it to end where its at or not.


	2. Pocky Troubles

AN: Sorry it took me so long to write this guys. I was busy with my other story Uncomfortable Understanding which I'm finishing up. After that I can give this my full attention. It's hard for me to write lime because I dont know what would be too much or too little. :/

Oh and because of this chapter, I've decided to change my cover photo for this fic, hope you like it :D

Ah well hope you guys enjoy~ IchiRuki sexual tension on the way!

**Disclaimer: I dont even own Pocky**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

The moon was high in the sky, its fullness engulfing the expanse of the second floor bedroom window. The light shining brightly through the poorly closed curtains which roused a restless boy out of his forced but comical sleep.

Slowly, Ichigo's eyes fluttered open, wincing at the still tender and stinging pain of his left jaw. He raised his hand to his face to gently kneed the bruise into a dull pain.

"Damn. How can someone so small have such a heavy right hook?" Ichigo wondered aloud.

As he continued the sinuous act on his jaw, his thoughts wondered elsewhere, remembering the reason Rukia acted out so violently.

'She has developed more, hasn't she?' Ichigo pondered. 'Or maybe because it's the first time I'm seeing this much skin or her compared to when she wears her normal Shihakusho or those long dresses she used to borrow from Yuzu.

'Not that those dresses are bad. In the beginning of her stay in Karakura she didn't even know what a bra was.' With a devilish smirk Ichigo's thoughts now wondering off to the memories of her pert breasts and erect nipples pressing into his back when they had to run urgently to a hollow or other times when he had a hardly obscured visual of her chest from Yuzu's dress' being too tight. He never got a true glimpse at how big they were because he tried not to stare and bring her attention to her indecency. Lucky for him she didn't until she came back and met the family formally.

Yuzu and Karin informed her of it and they went bra shopping together, effectively increasing Ichigo's self-loathing for wanting her to stay ignorant. He almost felt as bad of a lecher as Kon. At least his cold showers and times tended to himself in the bathroom were decreased a bit.

Thinking on it, he guessed she did grow more like his father proclaimed.

He then wondered if she had to release sexual frustration like he did. "Dammit." The thought started to bring thoughts that graced him with a nose bleed so he quickly directed the forefront of his mind onto what happened earlier.

Today was different, that moment was more different than anything he'd ever experienced in his life, even with her. Once he saw her nude, his excitement roared to extreme peaks. He knew that if she didn't knock him out, he wouldn't be able to stop himself from throwing her over the bed and forcefully taking her there. The idea disturbed, disgusted, and shamefully excited the inner beast within him. She was worth so much, much more than that; she was everything to him and the last thing he wanted to do was hurt her. It's just that this damn sexual tension was too much for his self-control!

Looking around he noticed that his room was almost pitch black and that the moon held his only source of light. He also noticed that he was aligned comfortably and tucked securely in his bed.

"Did Yuzu do this?" He would have appreciated it if it didn't emphasis his obvious arousal.

Thinking that taking a cold shower would help him forget things, he carefully extracted himself being sure to avoid any contact with the painful area of his groin. He found the task a lot harder than one would think but still was able to go towards the door, out his room, and into the bathroom successfully.

* * *

Once his thankfully cooling shower ended –with the help of thinking of a murderous Chappy—Ichigo dried off and wrapped a towel low on his waist. He anxiously wondered if she went back to Soul Society, wishing she that was the last thing she did.

His worries came to an end after closing the door behind him. Ichigo turned to see Rukia outside the twins' room in her normal pajamas staring at his mostly naked body with a dark flush. "Hey" after a moment of her intense gawking he awkwardly greeted.

Caught staring, Rukia quickly composed herself, looked straight into his eyes as if nothing happened with an 'I am better than thou' countenance and apologized, "I'm sorry Ichigo for hitting you so hard. I was surprised to hear such a loud boom and accidently let go of my towel."

"Eh, don't worry about it munchkin. It was probably one of those firecrackers. People like to light them off at night around this time of year." Ichigo brushed off her apology and leaned on the wall.

Visibly upset about the name but ignoring it, Rukia continued, "I had a hard time getting you into your bed you know." Smirking she lifted her hand to show emphasis and looked off to the side, starting her next sentence. Throughout her words, she casually turned back to look him in the eyes to add the sting to her next statement, "I can't believe the strong and talented Kurosaki Ichigo got knocked out by what you believe to be a… munchkin." She finished condescendingly, "I wonder what our friends in Soul Society would say about that."

He was surprised and touched that she tucked him in bed but slowly lost those feelings when she finished. Sneering Ichigo answered, "You wouldn't."

"Take back what you called me and admit that you were staring when you came into the room." Rukia countered.

"Hah, and you weren't staring when I stepped out the bathroom?" Ichigo retorted as he turned to go into his room.

Blushing for her earlier embarrassment, but still taking elaborate and graceful steps all with her head held high, she got close to Ichigo, stepped on her tip toes and grab harshly to pull on his bruised jaw so that he was at her face level. "You will. Or I will destroy you."

If looks could kill, Ichigo would have died the most painful way imaginable with the way Kuchiki Rukia glared at him.

Meekly he nodded, his scowl barely covering up his surprise and fear. Having his jaw released he looked away from her and apologized.

"Look at me!" Rukia hissed.

"I'm sorry for calling you a munchkin and I was staring at you this afternoon." Ichigo apologized with no regret in his name calling and a roll of his eyes.

"That wasn't so hard now was it?" Rukia gave him her brightest smile that, if in other situations, would have made him loose his breath. Instead it annoyed him as he caressed his irritated jaw and turned to leave. But as his hand pressed on the knob he was stopped by Rukia's own limb on his arm. Looking up he gazed at her questioningly.

"Um, I just wanted to give you something as an apology." Rukia admitted looking away with a slight pout.

Finding her shyness annoyingly cute with what just happened, he raised an eyebrow to show curiosity, "Ok?" Ichigo gave her a look of suspicion.

Pulling a Pocky box out of her sleep pants pockets she looked inside. "Dammit, there's only one left."

"Keep it, I don't need it."

"No, you can have it, it's my gift."

"I'm not taking your last pocky stick Rukia." Recalling how much she loved them.

"Fine, how about we share it?" Rukia looked up with question in her eyes.

Knowing he couldn't get out of it without conceding, he agreed.

Putting the end of the pocky stick in her mouth, Ichigo couldn't believe she was moving closer to him, stepping on her tip toes, and had a hand on his shoulder to balance so she could get closer to his mouth. Not fully thinking out his actions, he lowered himself and placed a hand on his door to so as not fall on her, then finally biting the other end.

They stood like that, an intense gaze burning between the two, showing signs of barely contained lust, desire, and deep love for the other; until Rukia bit closer. There was an apparent blush on her face that he was sure his mirrored, maybe darker from feeling all those questionable emotions.

Not able to look outside of those dazzling purple orbs that he always got lost in –this case was no different-, he unconsciously took another bite closer to her which she then reciprocated. They were now close enough that he could feel her sweet breath on his lips which he glanced down to her lips.

They were puckered over the pocky, her plump, soft, light pink colored lips were just begging for him to take as his own, to ravish here in the hallway. Feeling his restraint ebb to the back corners of his mind, he was about to act on his desires until Rukia purposefully fell flat on her feet and backed up, successfully breaking the pocky in half and the chance to kiss her, to dust.

At the same time she backed off he felt a breeze grace his lower body. Pushing away his disappointment that was written all over his face, he straightened up then looked down to see his towel in the hands of a gawking Rukia whose face quickly turned a shade of deep scarlet.

"Guess we're even." Rukia looked up to him with a forced smirk.

"The HELL?!" Ichigo thundered but was caught off guard when the same mutinous towel slammed in his face. As he discarded it he saw the room of his sisters close and the resound of an evil snicker –more like cackle—supplied as proof that Rukia had gotten away.

* * *

The next day Rukia woke up with a start and a creeping blush still lingering on her face from last night's activities.

She wanted to get him back for seeing her naked so she thought if she distracted him she could have him experience the embarrassment she felt.

The manga she read last night named Fioko's Diaries had the main character eating a pocky with another boy, similar to what happened with herself and Ichigo.

It explained how Fioko wanted to kiss the boy…

Rukia didn't understand why she would want to do that. Her own experience with kissing guys was boring and gross. She only did it to get people off her back for not kissing a boy before and being 100 years old.

This was during her Academy days and since Renji wouldn't do it because he said it was improper -even though he had a blush on his face- she went and asked the first boy she saw. Who she thought was understandably good-looking. He willingly did it right then and there and sadly Rukia didn't find it a pleasurable experience. Nor did she like being called easy by the jealous girls watching.

Not comprehending what it meant but knowing it to be an insult she thought matter-o-factly, 'They can't be mad at me for being such a determined person. If they wanted to kiss him too they should've just asked.'

Her next experience was before Nii-san decided to take her out of the academy.

She decided she wanted to try French kissing and get the whole situation out of the way. Lucky at the time, an above average looking –at least to her- very popular guy -who also had jealous admirer's listening in on his proposal- had already asked her out for lunch on the academy student's day off. To say the least, it was excruciatingly boring, but because she wanted to get it over with, she graced him with her lips.

Tongue was added into the mix and he was surprisingly good at it though, again it wasn't pleasurable like others said it was. Still not understanding the hype of it all she was disappointed. It was gross in her eyes to be mixing bodily fluids with someone else. She didn't even know if brushed his teeth or not.

It wasn't ever hard for her to find suitors even though she wasn't, 'what was that word Keigo used… stacked' like Matsumoto-san or Inoe. She guessed she had a decent enough appearance for guys to be willing left and right but never heard straight from their mouths that she was attractive so she didn't know how to peg herself. To skip a future embarrassment she guessed she was normal looking.

After that Rukia thought falling into the pressure from her peers like Matsumoto-san who always gave her advice on 'socializing' with the opposite sex, would only disappoint and have people calling her a hussy like the girls at the Academy did when they found out she dumped the guy she went out with the next day.

'Hussy', she understood and Nii-san told her it was disgraceful for a Kuchiki to show such public indecency, when he heard about the gossip. That successfully shamed her and she didn't dare go out with another guy after that, good looking or not.

She did get embarrassed though whenever Kaien-dono would get too close to her face as if he was going to kiss her. She didn't understand the emotion so thought nothing off it even when the nagging feeling to close the distance built within her. She just couldn't do that to Miyako-dono and completely ignored the urge.

What happened last night was completely different from all the other times. She started to _want_ to kiss Ichigo when they were eating the pocky. Albeit she had the sensations like she did with Kaien when Ichigo came too close to her face and on other times she'd be engulfed with weird feelings, which she has yet to figure out, and want to show him using the same act.

No, this time it was something else.' Lust maybe?' Seeing him come out with nothing but a towel had been the plan so she could embarrass him.

The desire to copulate with him in the hallway and give into her desires wasn't and it was hardly ignorable.

I mean she knew Ichigo had grown since the last time they saw each other. That meant a lot considering he was built pretty well before.

The difference was that his shoulders got wider, his muscles were more defined making his old lanky body fade almost completely into a lean athletic build, condensed with muscles you could only get from being a Shinigami, and street fighting like he did before.' He's also gotten taller' she noticed when they got close. She didn't think too much on that because she got a few inches taller too.

This she flaunted around proudly when Unahana-taichou did her yearly physical checkups and gave her the congrats.

The lust was there alright, and it took a lot for her to go along with her plans in ripping the towel off his gorgeous body; thinking on it, she probably initially did it to jump him.

She almost chocked at the sight. I mean she's seen a man's genitalia before, 'They taught a Biology class in the academy and Rungokai wasn't a place for children.' Rukia thought quickly clearing the thought from her mind before unpleasant memories were brought up.

Somehow seeing it up close and personal was much more vexing. To her bemusement she was a little scared of it but at the same time turned on; desiring almost to touch it. "I guess Ichigo's not just gifted with talent." Rukia admitted aloud.

With which a reply came from Yuzu as she walked in the room unannounced, "What else is he gifted with Rukia-nee?"

"Um, oh, uh nothing!" Rukia tried to deter the girl with a wave of her hands but couldn't hide her flushed face of embarrassment from of her uncharacteristically lewd thoughts.

"Oh, well breakfast is almost ready Rukia-nee. Get dressed and come on down." Yuzu said with a pleasant grin still kept on her face.

"Thank you Yuzu, I'll be right down." Rukia said as she fell back on her bed with a huff and picked up the nearest pillow to suffocate herself with.

* * *

AN: So how was it? Give me your recommendations on how I should continue, feedback, and critique. It's going to turn a little serious next chapter but it helps develop the initial point of this fic -whether Rukia's a virgin or not haha- but it will also be more comedic. I'm thinking of making Ichigo jealous and possessive and Isshin... Isshin just straight up crazy xD

Again if you guys have any suggestions dont leave them out and help me get over my fear of writing my first lemon -or I wont write it-.

**New AN:** Alright so I AM going to continue this story. A great friend of mine **mi-vida-mi-cielo**, gave me some amazing ideas on how to continue this, which is why it's taking me a long time to continue it. Sadly to say, I wont actually continue this until I get a break from school, the times that I do have off I dedicate to my new fanfiction Brother Complex, sorry guys. But don't worry, I will continue this!


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: **Haha! I said I was going to wait to continue this, but I had a lot of free time today and I thought it would be weird to post two chapters of Brother Complex when I could post a new chapter for this. Hope you're not angry I did that, I really didn't mean to trick you guys, I'm just as impulsive as poor Ichigo. And believe me when I say this was super fun to write! I hope you guys like it, Ichigo's pretty perverted. Speaking of his thoughts and stuff, he may be considered OOC for them. Let me just say I'm not going to claim he is IC even though this is in the Bleachverse. The only person who can make him IC especially in this situation that's totally new to IchiRuki, would be Kubo himself.

Anyways onto the new chapter!

_Kanpai - "Bottom's up"/ "Cheers" (Has a deeper meaning than that but this is the way I'm using it)_

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Once Rukia found out that suffocating her self with a pillow would only lead to her passing out and not a pathetic suicide, she got up and picked out clothes to take to her shower. Since living with the Kurosaki's every time she had days off from work or for duty, the twins and her decided to get her clothes of her own with the money she earned from her new position as a Vice Captain of the Gotei 13, instead of borrowing Yuzu's.

Now on the off times that she stays over, she has easy access to change into human clothing, styles she surprisingly prefers to Yuzu's sundress' that Yuzu herself didn't wear anymore. She said that now that she's a little more grown up she preferred a more modern look. Rukia surmised she should feel the same.

Today, since it was Sunday, she decided to wear a form-fitting red halter crop top with white and black bunnies all over, a high waist frilly black skirt, and red flats with a black bow on top. She's going to bring along a black oversized knit cardigan that fell lower than the skirt, which was mid-thigh, if it gets cold. Yuzu helped pick this outfit out and Karin approved with a thumbs up and a wicked smile, along with whispering something about Ichigo.

Rukia walked out into the hallway briefly stopping at Ichigo's door. She couldn't hear anything but his breathing meaning he was still sound asleep. 'Lazy baka.' Rukia thought with an irritated scowl as her brow twitched.

She walked on with her nose high and a loud 'hmpf'.

Ichigo woke up with a start yet again, after hearing a loud hmpf from the hallway. His dreams were less than relaxing and he barely got any sleep.

After the trick that Rukia pulled, something that should have made him mad, turned into something that was the catalyst to a new round of explicit fantasies. How the pocky moment could've ended with him shoving her into the wall and lifting her up to eat the last bit of the treat with their lips conjoined, increasingly turning into a passionate and heated kiss that left them breathless and wanting more. Or another scenario where instead of running off after taking away his towel, she smiled devilishly, placing her hand on his body in tantalizing movements teasing him with her light touches as her hand slid dangerously down and griped him with the perfect amount of tightness, as she pumped his shaft slowly. Then she would get on her knees, all without breaking contact with his eyes as her violet amethyst ones stared daringly into his mischievously, daring him to tell her to stop. All before she blows a cold breath of air on his heated tip as her lips pull up devilishly and she licks her lips sensually before she... 'Oh Kami!'

Ichigo was sweating profusely again just thinking about it. The heat in his ears told him his face was lit up like a stop light.

You can see why he could barely sleep a wink that night before taking yet another shower. It was around 4 that he finally stayed asleep. His body too exhausted to get up again, thus torturing him with new delicious fantasies.

Rukia relaxed into the water after turning it to an even temperature. Her dreams after that night weren't much easier to dream on neither. Unlike her usual chappy dream, she was wracked with visions of Ichigo's body in all its glory and her unyielding desire for him that just kept growing.

She shivered slightly as the warm water fell through her hair and down the growing curves of her body. Shinigami grew in stages since their lifespan could go on forever, the fact that Head Captain Yamamoto looked the way he did meant the man lived longer than many people could even fathom. To even get to that point in age was rare, especially for shinigami.

Rukia was growing into her adult stage and getting out of her teen looks, surprisingly she was growing to look around the age Ichigo does maybe a little older. Her body before when she met Ichigo was around what a normal 15-year-old would look like in the human world, now she was growing to look around 18, well that was without her clothes on. She still looked innocently young because of her big doe eyes and lithe petite body.

While her body did grow to develop more curves specifically in the hips and butt. Her breast only grew a little and became more full. 'Guess I'm not going to be as big as Inoue or Rangiku huh?' Not that it really mattered. She preferred her smaller stature, it was easier to move around in-in battle and she was sure Inoue and Matsumoto had killer back aches. She only wondered if Ichigo preferred large breasts...

Her breasts were a decent size, perky and round, they were actually bigger than they looked because she would wrap them when in her shihakusho. Only Yuzu and Karin knew her size -which they measured as a B- because she wore layers when she did wear human clothes -the last time was during the winter- all until yesterday. This was the first overnight stay at the Kurosaki's she's had since the winter.

Rukia got out of the shower after conditioning her hair with the girls' strawberry scented one they said she could use and wrapped herself with a towel. Next she brushed her purely whites and played with her short hair, somewhat missing the length.

As the family met up in the dinning room minus Ichigo and Isshin, Yuzu positioned the platters of breakfast along the table grumbling about the two miscreants being late for the meal.

"Daddy! Hurry up, I have coffee! Ichi-nii we're going to start without you!" Yuzu huffed with her hands on her hips, looking the most irritated Yuzu could ever look as she nagged Karin next. "Karin why don't you have your clothes on? It's Sunday not Bum-day." Yuzu pouted

Karin just flicked her eyes up from her phone and stuck her tongue out childishly. "Karin!"

"Yuzu please, this is the first weekend I have without soccer practice or a game. I want to rel-ax." Karin whined, brushing away her now long hair. Yuzu pouted even more and huffed away to get the juice.

"So, Rukia-nee." Karin looked up to her wiggle her brows suggestively. "I see you're wearing the outfit Yuzu picked out."

Rukia blinked quickly, confused by what the younger girl was trying to imply. "Umm... yes. Why with the eyebrows Karin, trying to work out this kinks in frowning all the time?" Rukia teased with an impish grin.

Karin frowned slightly and stuck out her tongue again, "Hey you can't talk worry wart." Before Rukia could defend herself she continued. "I'm sure Ichigo will be very appreciative of Yuzu's talents in picking clothes." That sneaky grin was back as she elbowed Rukia suggestively along with the eyebrows again. After seeing Rukia look down at her clothes confused, Karin burst out laughing at her naivety.

"Aw Rukia-chan you're so cute!" Isshin said after he busted through his office and snuck up on the girls. He tackled Karin into a bear hug while saying this. Yuzu came in too so he continued on saying, "All my daughters in one room, what could a father ever wish for?!"

Karin was getting tired of her father rubbing her cheek with his own so she elbowed him in the gut and stomped on his foot. "Get off me goat face! Your morning breath is killing me!"

"Oh no Masaki! Your daughter is being mean to papa!" Isshin ran to his wife's poster with crocodile tears in his eyes. "I only want to love her!"

"Shut up Dad!"

Isshin turned quickly back to his daughter and fell on his knees in the same pose he used towards the poster. "Aw Karin, are you on your monthly? Is that why you're being mean to papa? Papa understands sweetums, even though it seems horrible it's a completely normal thing for girls your age." Isshin said while using inappropriate hand gestures to further irritate his daughter as she bristled with rage. "Papa's right isn't he? You know I was watching one of those talk shows where they were speaking about girls your age being insecure with their bodies, don't worry hunny I will still love you even if you're PMSing-uegh!" Karin decked her father so hard he flew out of the room and fell onto the wall in a heap unconscious.

"Mr. Kurosaki... are you okay?" Rukia questioned, sweat dropping.

"Let him be Rukia-nee, he's fine. The idiot just wanted to take a nap so I helped him out." Karin appeased with a crooked twitching smirk. She was still angry with what he said, but didn't feel like hitting him again.

"What's going on down here? What's with all the noise?"

"Ichi-nii! What have you been doing? Breakfast was ready a long time ago, what did I tell you about making us wait?"

"I swear Ichi-nii you're worse than dad." Karin snickered at her brother for getting scolded. He just scowled lightly at her.

"Sorry Yuzu, I wanted to take another shower but Princess over here was in it forever." He said smirking towards Rukia whose face twitched at the nickname.

Said girl took time to not gawk at him. He was wearing his sweats. Not a biggy, sure. But he also wasn't wearing a shirt and his upper body was glistening. Any girl could have mistaken him for Adonis all golden and bright. The smell of his shower wafted into the air seconds after he entered the room and when he smirked the room suddenly got 10x hotter.

Rukia impassively reacted to this as her eyes looked up to him in a glare. "It's funny you question my hygiene when yours is more than thorough. What is this? Your 6th shower since yesterday?" Rukia smirked widely as her eyes glowered dangerously, daring him to continue with her in a battle of wit. She usually always won so it wasn't surprising when he just growled gutturally, his smirk falling into a deep frown along with a burning blush.

"Funny." He stated as he focused his attention on the food at the table, spooning large amounts onto his plate and sitting down. His ego too big to concede in his loss as Rukia snickered, that damn snicker. 'I hope she doesn't pick that up as a habit.' Hearing it made him stab his eggs and pancakes with more than excess force.

"Ichi-nii you're blushing!"

"Shut up Karin." He growled.

"You're right Karin he is!" Yuzu astonished.

"OH MY Masaki! Our boy is blushing! What did I tell you about that son! No blushing like a school girl in the househ-mfff!"

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" Ichigo kicked his now conscious father in the face making him fall into his seat as blood dribbled down from his nose.

"Guess he wants to take another nap." Karin smiled impishly.

Rukia ignored the yelling as she smiled victoriously to herself, Ichigo was more affected by her comment than usual so something must have happened for him to have taken that many showers at night. The only reason why she knew of them was because they woke her up every time she heard the water run.

She continued on with her food quickly finishing even with the slow pace that she ate. Ichigo would always tease her for her etiquette skills, how she would always wipe her mouth after taking a small bite of her food while keeping her posture straight. From years of having the lessons ingrained in her, she forgot how to eat like a normal person. Her brother's words of someone always watching, kept her on her toes so as not to ruin the Kuchiki name. His teachings became even more strict with her nature during the 17 months that she didn't see Ichigo, because of preparations to be made for her future in the clan. Speaking of...

'Nah I'll tell him later. It's not a big deal anyway, he probably won't be affected by something as mundane as the clan looking for the man she must wed.' Mundane to him anyway, he never liked hearing about Kuchiki clan affairs even though he was technically a noble himself as a Shiba.

Rukia placed her utensils down properly before giving thanks and smiling graciously at Yuzu who reciprocated the gesture, beaming at the woman she now saw as a sister.

"Rukia-nee what do you want to do today?" It became common for Rukia, Yuzu and Karin to hang out whenever Rukia stayed over. The girls also planned to do something with each other today.

"Eto, why don't we walk along the boardwalk? There's supposed to be a summer festival today isn't there? I want to see the fireworks again." Cursing herself silently for pondering out loud, if she was with her brother in soul society he was have lifted his eyebrow disapprovingly for the slip up. A Kuchiki must always be on their toes for any question.

"Again?" Yuzu questioned.

"She saw them with me last time." Ichigo said nonchalantly, quickly finishing his food too.

"What do you mean... _with_ you?" Karin grinned.

Ichigo glared at his sister. "Che, it was nothing like that twerp. We were with the guys." Rukia rolled her eyes, surprised by her slight hurt by his nonchalance towards the somewhat heartfelt moment. One of the moments between them she would never be able to forget.

Rukia sighed, the heat was really getting to her. Ichigo still hadn't put his shirt on.

She stood up taking off her cardigan about to wrap it around her waist when she heard a clanking of silverware and a slam of hands on the table.

"Oi! What the fuck are you wearing?!" Ichigo's yell seemed to wake up his father who jumped out of his chair yelling "Kanpai!" and chugging his steaming coffee heartily.

"Ichi-nii!"

Ignoring his father and Yuzu, Ichigo yelled out as he got up quickly from his chair and marched up to the befuddled girl. "Rukia!" Ichigo took a hold of Rukia's arms, not painfully but enough to get her attention. "What the fuck are you wearing?" Any normal girl would cower from his glare or even cry especially with her height and how he was towering over her. But Rukia stayed apathetic because of her confusion with his change of emotions until he grabbed onto her arm. She furrowed her brows and somehow made herself look down to him even as he hulked over her.

"Ichi-nii! No cursing!" Yuzu yelled again.

"What the hell are you talking about Ichigo?! These are normal human clothes, now get your hands off of me."

"Oh no Masaki! The two lovebirds are arguing!"

The two glared at each other, neither one backing down, as they ignored his father. The girls sat at the table. Karin amused and Yuzu worried.

Ichigo smirked, suddenly gaining an idea. "I can see your boobs, stomach, and legs. I'm sure if you bent over I would also be able to see your ass." Now that he said it out loud, the acknowledgement of it, got him more than a little hot and bothered. Her curves really did mature, his hand was itching to move from her arm to her heaving chest. 'Damn hormones.' His face didn't change though his eyes gleamed and he kept holding on to her even with her struggling, so that he could make his point. Her movement actually didn't help but sway her skirt over her creamy thighs and jiggle her soft looking breasts.

"You pervert!" Rukia's violet eyes sparked with anger as she kicked him swiftly in the shin, getting tired of his manhandling and readjusting her clothing. "You wouldn't have to see any of that if you weren't staring. And for your information, my stomach is barely showing." Since her skirt was covering most of it, even her belly button, all you could see was a little more than an inch of her toned stomach. "I'm going to put on some tights since the weather man said it's going to be cooler today, and my chest isn't showing any more than Inoue or even you sisters show. God forbid Matsumoto!" Rukia couldn't help her rant, she was insulted that he would question her modesty. Rukia looking up from his form still swearing over his bruised shin, she did kind of hit him a little harder than usual, and made her way to the couch where her socks lied.

Pulling them on swiftly but gracefully, Rukia stood and faced Ichigo and the twins and their father who was cursing his son for being insensitive. "Is this better?" Rukia glared at him.

'NO!' Ichigo wanted to yell but caught himself. "It was actually worse. The sheer black tights hugged her skin a little too nicely and made her look even more sexy if possible. He could see a sliver of skin from where they stopped, making his groin hurt even more. He definitely couldn't stand now. Not in front of his sisters lest they see the tent he pitched.

Ichigo eyed her legs bitterly as she twirled around when her father asked her to. From his angle he could see her black lace panties. "Shit." Ichigo groaned accidentally out loud.

His family turned to him confused. Realizing his outburst, Ichigo turned his face quickly to hide his embarrassment as he felt a nose bleed coming on.

"Ichi-nii!" Yuzu chided yet again for his colorful language. Karin just laughed loudly holding her sides as she was the only one to realize what happened. His father was hugging Rukia to death because of her embarrassment in them complimenting her after she twirled. Ichigo wanted to hug her too. He thought begrudgingly. Okay hugging would be the start of things he wanted to do with her but he would never admit that.

It was just recently that he excepted his perversion for what it was and accepted his attraction towards the nymph. Somehow he still thought of her as a friend though.

"Okay, let's get a move on before dad kills Rukia-nee." Karin said after cleaning her plate. Yuzu cleaned hers and Rukia's too.

"I thought you were staying in Karin? You certainly aren't dressed for the public." Her sister teased while Karin just smiled at her sister."

Yuzu took off her apron to show that Rukia was right when saying his sisters dressed similar to her. Yuzu was wearing a sweetheart light pink frilly tank top with bleached high waist shorts, white knee socks with bunnies on them and light pink shoes.

"Now what the hell are _you_ wearing?"

"Ugh." Karin gave an exasperated look to her brother who instantly shot up from the ground, while Yuzu put on the puppy dog eyes from getting yelled at by her brother. "Ignore him Zu. I'll be right back let me just put on my clothes after I take a shower."

"Oi! Yuzu answer me!" She didn't say anything, so he looked to his father for back up. "Old man!" Said man was holding his nose as Rukia glowered at him saying she told him to let her go.

"Oh third daughter, I just couldn't help it. You know just what to wear to get me grandbabies. I was hoping for something a little more revealing to really get Ichigo going, but this is fine." Rukia just looked at him confused again and a little annoyed. She loved him like her own father, but she wasn't always immune to his antics like his children.

"OLD MAN!" Ichigo yelled again trying to get his father's attention to no avail. "Che, whatever then don't listen. I'm coming with you guys then. You're not going out looking like that without me." Ichigo kicked his father in the face for hugging Rukia, then headed up to his room to change into different clothes.

* * *

**AN: **So, how did you guys like it? Not too perverted, was it funny? What do you think should happen at the festival? How do you feel about how I personified everyone?

This story isn't going to be as regular as Brother Complex, but I'm finding myself enjoying writing this just as much. I will update whenever I get a free time to do this and BC. Mainly because I have a larger population reading that than this and because I have more ideas there. Give me more ideas and I be faster to put more chapters out.


End file.
